


And the Award Goes To...

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Euphemisms, Funny, Hyungs and Dongsaengs, M/M, Mentions of Sex, canon AU, i wrote this while sleep deprived, lots of cussing, slight mention of the other members, some alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: T'was the night before their MV release, and all through the dorm,Not a member was snoring, and Jihoon was about to hit a bitch.or; what happens when Jihoon and Seungcheol's "Boom Boom" night doesn't go according to plan.





	

T'was the night before their MV release, and all through the dorm, 

Not a member was snoring, and Jihoon was about to hit a bitch.   
 

It's not like he didn't understand. Everyone was excited! Their MV was about to be released! It's a new era! (arguably the best era if Jihoon has anything to say about it (and he does)). So _of course_ they were going to be too excited to sleep, which meant _of course_ he and Seungcheol weren't going to get some alone time because _of course_ life just isn't that easy.    
 

He was sitting on the couch, watching the 3 youngest do elephant spins or whatever the proper name for them is because _who even cares at this point_. It was something about a bet; doing 10 spins and then walking across the room without falling. He was supposed to be judging it too, but honestly he was so bitter right now they could walk off a cliff and he wouldn't care (that of course is a lie; Jihoon would care very much, but he likes to think that in this state he is allowed to be as bitter as he wants).   
 

Seungcheol is standing across the room, having an absolutely _riveting_ conversation with Jisoo, and by riveting of course he means not at all riveting because the look he keeps flashing Jihoon is somewhere between _make it stop_ and _this is how it ends._ Jihoon offers his sympathy in any way he can, which is just a tight lipped smile as he silently conveys that he too is suffering. 

 

Truth is, Jihoon and Seungcheol had been planning this for weeks. It wasn't like an abstinence thing; it's not like they didn't just hump like bunnies less than a week ago. It was more the fact that this was an important night. It was Boom Boom! As in _sex_ like _they were going to Boom Boom_ not like the heart which will also _Boom Boom_ while they are having sex. 

 

You would think they could just take this to the bedroom, since all of the members are out in the living room anyways. That they could hide it under the false pretenses that they were just "going to sleep." It would have worked too, except for the fact that Jeonghan had gone to sleep early with a "headache." Honestly he did this just to spite them. Sure, Jeonghan has been on-again, off-again sick every month since they debuted, but this time he was sure he did it to spite them. It was the look in his eyes; a non-suspicious person would identify it as a look of illness, but Jihoon knew the truth. That was the look of a cock blocker and Jihoon would be damned if he was going to let him win.   
 

Not long later, Jisoo decided that it was too late for him, and had said his good nights. _Now was his chance._ All he had to do was stand up and walk over to Seungcheol and--   
 

"Jihoonie!!!"    
 

The amount of slurs threatening to pour from his mouth right now would bring a priest to tears. Reluctantly, even though every fiber of his being was telling him not to do it, he turned his head towards the voice. Standing to the side was Soonyoung with a face that just _screamed "I know what you were planning to do."_ If there was an award for the biggest cock blocker tonight, Jeonghan and Soonyoung would probably be tied.   
 

"What," Jihoon replied through gritted teeth. Soonyoung smiled a wayyyy too cheerful smile, and Jihoon wanted to knock out every single one of those perfect teeth because _god dammit give me this moment._    
 

"I just wanted to make a toast," Soonyoung said, raising up a glass of champagne and _where the fuck did he get champagne? Jihoon didn't have champagne! Since when was there champagne!?_ "Jihoon, without you none of this would be possible. Even if you do get a little cranky around deadlines, we know it's just because you care. Thank you for being the best producer in all the world, and the best friend a guy could ask for." The other members clapped their hands and cheered, as Jihoon blushed shyly. Now Jihoon felt a little bad for wanting to tear the older's throat out a minute before after the kind words he just said but-- _oh look champagne._ Seokmin handed Jihoon a flute full of champagne and Jihoon would hug him right now if it wasn't for the fact that it was Seokmin and he's pretty sure the boys going to hug him later anyways because he can't keep his _damn hands to himself._    
 

Jihoon could be bitter and chastise Soonyoung about making sure people have their champagne _before_ you make a toast, but he held it in. Instead, he gave his old friend a hug and thanked him and even if he's a major cock block, he loves him all the same.    
 

After downing the flute in one go, Jihoon looked around the room for his boyfriend aaaaaand _fuck._ Of course, _of-fucking-COURSE,_ their loud yells and hollers HAD to wake up the sleeping Jeonghan, and now he's busy talking with Seungcheol about who knows what because _who even cares what 95-liners do, does it even matter?_ Now Jihoon was left with two options; push himself in between the two and sink his head in between Seungcheol's legs right then and there, or get stupidly drunk and do it later. 

 

...Jihoon chose the latter.   
 

If there was one thing Jihoon loved about Soonyoung most is that he's a giver. He gives him love, attention, and when needed; plenty of soju. The award for cock blocker is definitely Jeonghan's tonight; no contest. The MVP award is definitely Soonyoung’s tonight because of the amount of alcohol he pulled out of his ass is enough to make Jihoon weep. Not actually weep of course, although give him a couple shots and he just might (he's not a sad drunk perse he's just very in touch with his emotions!!). And although they have a very _very_ packed schedule tomorrow, he double fists two shots and pours them both directly into his mouth. This is when he thanks the heavens for blessing him with no hangovers. Now, all he needs is--   
 

"Where the fuck did he go now!?" 

 

A few of the other members glanced over at him after the outburst but he's waayyyy too done to give a fuck. Now, the last time he checked, which was like 2 seconds ago, Seungcheol was standing right. fucking. there. And by _there_ he means about 8 meters due north, or west, or maybe east? or, y'know what fuck it; _in front of_ the couch. The rational side of Jihoon's brain would be saying to just wait it out; Seungcheol would be back in a moment. However, the rational side of his brain was taking a break at the moment which left only Jihoon's irrational side. The side of his brain that made irrelevant references from the early 2000's that even he didn't fully remember, and jumped to the worst possible conclusions. 

 

And on this episode of Jihoon's irrational brain, watch as he stomps down the hallway and kicks open every single door in the search of his boyfriend, all while yelling _YOU MOTHERFUCKER!_  

 

Of course as luck would have it, Jihoon didn't end up finding Seungcheol (although he did manage to scare the shit out of Mingyu and Wonwoo who were having a quickie in the kitchie if you know what I mean (he means they were having sex in the kitchen). Disgruntled, he stomped back to the living room and let out a groan loud enough for everyone in the room to turn their head to him.  

 

"What's the matter?" Seungcheol asked as Jihoon walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sunk face first into the leaders lap. 

 

"I can’t find you anywhere," the boy screamed into Seungcheol's thigh. "I have looked in every room. I have looked under the beds, in the beds, in the shower, in the toilet; I even walked in on Mingyu and Wonwoo making bacon in the kitchen, and yet I can't find you." Jihoon sat up and reached out, grabbing hold of Seungcheol's shoulders as he shaked him. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" 

 

"Jihoonie... I'm right here," Seungcheol said as he tried to mask the amusement in his voice. 

 

Jihoon paused as he stared at Seungcheol. "No, you're not," Jihoon said matter-of-factly. "You're with Jeonghan... probably bumping uglies or something." 

 

"Bumping uglies?" 

 

"Yeah, his ass is ugly. Mines hella cute. You can't deny what you've been inside." 

 

_"Did he just say my ass is ugly"_ an offended voice gasped, followed by another voice saying _"shh this is gold I'm showing him this in the morning."_  

 

"Jihoonie, who am I?" Seungcheol asked. "I want you to think really hard." 

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. What is this, jeopardy? How the hell was he supposed to know who Seungcheol was? "Well fuck, Seungcheol. I don't know," he said. "You could be the fucking Pope for all I know!" 

 

_"I can't tell if he's just being sarcastic or if he's serious,"_ another voice whispered. 

 

"And Jihoon," Seungcheol continued. "Who are you looking for?" 

 

"Seungcheol, I don't have time for twenty questions. I have to find Seungcheol so we can play hide the salami in the buns and... _why are y'all laughing?"_ Behind Jihoon, every member had their head thrown back in laughter for some reason. Even Seungcheol, who Jihoon is currently straddling for some reason, is shaking with laughter. 

 

_"Oh_ _my god, HYUNG!"_ Seungkwan screamed as he dropped to the ground in laughter. _"I can't!"_  

 

_"Jihoonie!"_ Jeonghan cried with laughter before he too crashed to the floor. _"Oh my god this kid!"_  

 

_Wait a minute,_ Jihoon thought. _If Jeonghan is there then Seungcheol is..._  

 

"Well fuck me in the ass and call me a toaster." 

 

And the award for Stupidest Drunk goes to: 

**Author's Note:**

> i swear this started off as something completely different and turned into this  
> i'm so sorry


End file.
